Not loved
by Puppy12323
Summary: Well Kyo went with kagura and Yuki went with machi she felt alone so one night she left without a trace
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tohru part**

Well Kyo went with Kagura and Yuki went with Machi I need to go I will only be a outsider that is all I will ever be so I am looking flights to go to somewhere I would be excepted and that is...

* * *

**Next day**

Hey Shigure how are you Tohru asked

Good so what is for breakfast Shigure asked

Same as always Tohru said

At the end of the day

Well this is the last time I will work here Tohru said

Got home and made dinner

Well goodnight Shigure Tohru said

Goodnight Tohru shigure said

Goes to bedroom and gets packed

Well goodbye sohmas you don't need me anymore Tohru said

Takes a rope and climbs down with my suitcase and walks down the path

Huh Tohru said

Kyo is coming hide she thought

Hides behind the tree

Sees him walk by with Kagura a

After their out of sight she gets in the taxi

* * *

**At Shigure's house**

Shigure are you here Kagura asked

Yes I am here Shigure said

Oh there is a taxi in the front Kyo said

Kagura walks up to Tohru's room

Tohru Kagura asks

Oh no Kagura said

Shigure Tohru is gone Kagura said

I saw her 30 minutes ago and she was here Shigure said

She climbed out the window Kagura said

Look the see Kagura said

Why would she go Kyo said

I don't know she was fine this morning Shigure said

Well lets go check her job in the morning Kyo said

* * *

**That next morning**

Ya uhuh yes ok bye Kyo said on the phone

She quit that night Kyo said

Lets tell Yuki ok Kagura said

Ok Kyo said

* * *

**Yuki part**

What she is gone Yuki yelled

Yes Kyo said

I'll be right over Yuki said

* * *

**Everyone part**

Yuki arrives what happen Yuki yells

She is gone rat boy Kyo said

Did you talk to her best friends Yuki said

No kyo said

then let's go talk to them Yuki said

* * *

**Kyo part**

Ya she planed this for a month Yankee said

Do you know where she is Yuki asked

Ya but were not telling

Why they all said at the same time

We aren't gonna say

**Tohru part**

* * *

well I am in ... And it is relaxing I live in a awesome room and work at the Hilton it is fun

**Hey people I hope you are reading my stories and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Continuing Tohru's part**

I knew from the start rice balls doesn't belong in a fruits basket.

**Kyo part**

Tell us Yankee !

Why should we she was treated in your family like a outsider Hana said

What Yuki said

Yes I felt pain in Tohru she felt like a outsider I also can read minds and I can you guys

But

But what you never did care for her rat hana said

You called me what

RAT !

Now Tohru is gone because you did that now she and her happiness are gone now think what you could have done to Tohru !

And now think how she could have broken your curse !

Oh and nobody can erase our memories !

Let's get hatori now call him shigure said

Hurry we must go now !

Gets into the cab and leaves

**Yuki part**

I can't believe it

How can she know and now they are going where Tohru is

Oh man I knew it we never could let Tohru know are secret or this would not happened Yuki yelled

It is not her fault Yuki shigure said

It was ours

**Tohru part**

Ring ring ring ring

Hello?

Tohru can we come live with u Hana said

Uh sure tomorrow ?

No today at night ok Ou said

Ok so 11 ?

Ya

Ok see you later

**10:45**

I am going to toto pick up my friends

Hey guys you need to put on you belong with me ok

**Flash back**

**After flash back**

Crashes the car

At the hospital

Tohru was laying in her bed

She saw the sohmas sitting around her

Each with a sad face then the doctor came in

They took life support off of me and. My heart was still pumping

Then I sat up

Tohru your ok momiji said

Uh ya but how did you find me

**Big Cliff hander ok now write some reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

**Tohru part **

Then I woke up in my bed at the sohma's house it was all a dream but the part is true Yuki is with Machi and Kyo is with Kaugura

I will make my dream a reality

* packing puts it under bed*

Ok now I am going to school

**Goes up to the principle's office and tells him**

Ok miss Honda

And also can I look up plane tickets to Hawaii

Sure

Thank you **** gets tickets for tomorrow ***

***Gets out of the school and starts running ***

Ok I am fine

***Goes to job***

Ok I am done I have to tell them I quit

Oh hey Shigure

Tohru why are you home so early

The teacher lets go early but Kyo got detention and Yuki has a meeting

Oh and Shigure I am spending the week with Hana ok

Ok bye

Bye!

Now I need to hide because Kyo and Kaugura are coming .

***Hides in the woods* **

So how was your day sweetie Kaugura asked

Not so good Tohru disappeared

What?

Yea she did but who cares I am with you and that is all that matters

*mumbles* there love is despicable

***Machi and Yuki come in***

Hey Kyo did you see Tohru any where Yuki said

Nope

Ok well I guess we just go to Shigure's to see if she is there

( I need to wait intel they get 10 feet away )

Ok now ***runs* **

**Yuki part **

Wait i hear something *** looks behind***

I see Tohru come on guys

Oh no ***runs***

Tohru come back !

***Rips of her necklace that Yuki gave her and her bracelet that Kyo gave her ***

Nooooo I won't !

***Yuki calls his rats and they try to get her but a magical block came between them***

***Yuki try's to grab Tohru but it shocks him***

What ?

(Farewell sohmas you sure take people to granted and this girl was the most greatest you will ever have but you made her cry and mad you can never touch her as long as you don't love her .)

Are we going to let her get away Kyo yelled

Owwwwwww Yuki said

I got burned

How Machi said

Tohru she had a force field over her body

**Tohru part **

(I better run faster before they can get me ) get away from me!

(I don't even want them to touch me)

(I looked behind me and they stopped but I still ran)

(Finally I stopped by the airport and got in )

Hello security guy said

Hi here

***Goes through***

So where are you going

I am going to ... *takes a hat and a sweater out and puts it on*

Why do you have that on

Well bullies are after me so that is why

**Ok 1 hour later**

***Gets on plane* **

***Sighs* **

I am finally free

**Kyo part 1 hour ago**

She is in the airport

(Who is that she has the Same back pack whatever)

Come on Yuki said

Coming

Ugh (where can Tohru be)

A/N Hey guys I know Epic surprise and big Cliff but keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo Part

( I have looked all around the island she is not anywhere where could she be?)

I will just go back home .

*Calls Shigure *

Hello this is Shigure Sohma speaking my I help you.

Hey Shigure it's me.

Kyo, where are you ?

I'm in Hawaii and I am coming back .

Did you find Tohru ?

No.

Well what time will you get in ?

Eleven thirty .

See you later Kyo .

Bye Shigure .

11:30 PM

Welcome back Kyo we are glad your back.

A/N : Hey guys tomorrow I am going to make a sequel to this it will be called loved in the pass hope you will like it bye.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket I only own the plot. Also sorry hugs there was a missing chapter so this is a looking the day it happened .

Kyo present

(What have we done we all miss her and what Yuki Ian's I did was bad really we should have at lease hang out with her. it's too late it happened and it was horrible .)

Kyo part past

Guys it getting late lets look for her tomorrow Kaugura said.

Ok Kyo said.

*Walking home

(I hope she will come back)

Guys Yuki said .

What?

why don't we spend the night at Shigure's?

Ok.

*At home*

Here is Tohru's room.

A diary ?

June 6th

Dear diary

Well you are back I hate you and the sohmas they bring the worst out of me and you know what happened .

June 7th

Dear diary

I hate everyone , they don't barely look at me .I can't even eat at the same table everyday is just ugh I don't even care to smilie now I am starting to drift away from their minds I guess I just have to move

Kyo ( what we never did ignored we I guess sigh I guess we did).

*Goes to sleep*

3:00 am

*Wakes up *

I need to read all of it

June 8th

Well I don't know what to do I would leave all my friends. But then again I have a bad time I thought they were nice and kind but I guessed wrong they are selfish I don't want any thing to do with them ever again.

June 9

I just had a awesome dream of me leaving but I don't know I do like the Sohmas. But what did they do they through you out right after . I know. I know but still they are family. Ya right they don't like you they hate you look kisa doesn't come anymore . Ok I will leave if you leave me alone deal? Deal.

June 10

Well I am off I am leaving you here because you will stay behind well bye.

Well I made the biggest mistake of my life I am a stupid idiot.

Kyo present : those I remember and it was the worst sentences I have ever heard.

Kyo past

Honey are you ok?

Ya sweetie just thinking Kyo said.

Ok .

Wait a second ...

Why do I even love Kaugura ?!

Kaugura did you put something in my tea?

Uhhh... What do you mean dearie she nervously laughed .

You did we are over!

Kyo you meanie !

*Try's to flip him over*

Nope I running

*Goes outside and starts running*

*stops*

Oh it's you Hana said.

Uhh...

Lets see you finely realised what you've done.

Kaugura gave me.

Him it seems your telling the truth but your love already left

I know that .

I meant by left her love she cried and cried in pain well you sweetie is coming I must go.

*Disappears unthinkable forest*

Kyo kyo!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Back you you greedy b***h

What did you call me!?

A b***h

Your right.

What?

Your right I should have never done this you never really loved me so I guess if I really loved you I would let you free *sigh*

Kaugura thank you *kisses cheek *

I am going to the airport.

Uh excuse did a Tohru Honda 16 years of age go on a flight yesterday

Yes she did and went to Hawaii .

Wait where

Yes!

That will be 300 dollars

Ok here

Thank you

Yuki part

Where the hell is Kyo

Uhh he left

Kaugura does he know where Tohru is ?!

Well no

Oh then lets go to the airport and look!

Kyo part

Please do not identify where I am and Tohru Honda please

Ok

Thank you

Yuki part

Excuse me madam is a Kyo Sohma on a plane

No sir he is not

A Tohru Honda perhaps ?

No sir

Ugh thank you anyways

Sorry I could not help you

It's ok

Kyo part

Well I get to see her and apologies

Tohru part

Anyways I need to sleep and don't think about it.

Hahahahahahahaha I did the most cliff hanger I have ever done well review bye

Hawaii in kona would you like to book a flight ?

Yes!

That will be 300 dollars

Ok here

Thank you

Well I get to see her and ask for her forgiveness.

Kyo present

so I thought .

A/N: well I hope this will be clearer and better than being a chapter four so yea this is the end of this story part on two part two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi every one I n know this is sudden but if I don't get more than 5 reviews for each story I will put them up for adoption so review I will give you 3 days bye**


End file.
